If You Want Me Girl, I Will Be Your Man
by girl-who-luvz-writing34
Summary: Laila is the new girl at Degrassi. She turns heads and makes men drop dead. From the very first second, she developed a crush on a big bad boy. Eli Goldsworthy. Will her feelings for him be returned? Or will Eli just go to Clare?   Eli G. X OC
1. Chapter 1

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Laila, get up. It's the first day of school. Don't want to be late." I heard my mom say from behind the door. I groaned, and rolled on my back, "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up…" I heard her footsteps becoming fainter.

I sat up, got off the bed and jump up and down a few times. It gets my blood rushing. I walked over to my bathroom, and I stared into the mirror at myself for a few seconds. I let out a huff, and got to work.

1: Wash face.

2: Brush teeth.

3: Make up. Light shiny lip gloss, and heavy eyeliner that reached just a little off my waterline.

4: Hair. Black and dead straight. Emo layering. Makes me look like I'd beat your ass for a dollar.

5: My fave, clothes. A black tank top with the words "Question Authority?" written in red across it. A blood red loosely-knotted tie and a silver necklace that reached just an inch under my chest. A pair of black skinny jeans that just "happened" to be a little short, leaving a bit of my stomach revealed. And of course, a pair of black slip-on Vans that had writing all over the white part, from my friends back in America.

Perfect. I smiled at myself. I looked at the clock and saw that 35 minutes has past. 15 minutes until the first day of 11th grade in Canada.

"Shit." I muttered and ran out of my room. I didn't bother to make a big breakfast, I grabbed an apple, snatched my bag that was covered in pins, and slung it over my back. "Bye mom, dad." I muttered as I passed them sitting at the table. They didn't even bother looking up. No surprise. After what happened in our past I'm surprised I'm not in boarding school.

Me and my parents, not happy. Not that I care. They don't seem to mind either.

I walked out the front door, and over to my car. I jumped in, buckled up and drove and drove hoping not to get lost. With "Know your enemy" by Green Day blasting in the car, I was in content. A new school, new reputation, new people… maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I found it. Degrassi Community School. I parked my car, turned it off and got out, locking it once again. After I was out, I stood there for a second, looking around. The people here were decent… well most of them. With a sigh, I started walking towards the entrance. I ignored the stares and whispers I got from people as I walked. They were probably saying, "I bet she cuts herself every night." "OMG. Look at her!" "What's up with THAT?"

Before I could continue on walking I couldn't help but notice a car drove by. A.. Hearse? What the fuck? Who drove it? Who is in that car? The questions repeated in my head. I stopped walking fast, and started to kind of just saunter around a bit. That's when I noticed the car stopped, and person driving it getting out. Damn, he was cute. Apparently he ran over a girl's glasses. I noticed him give them back, and they had a quick conversation. I kept on walking by. All I heard was "pretty eyes".

He drove off, leaving the girl giggly. I shook it off what I just saw and continued walking into the school, and getting my schedule. But the whole time, the boy was all I could think about. Once I got my schedule, I looked it over.

1st period… Math. Great. Way to bore up the morning. 2nd period, English. Oh, just perfect. 3rd, art. 4th, theater. 5th, math. 6th, Lunch. 7th, history. And 8th, biology.

I didn't realize it, but I was walking as I read the schedule, resulting in me bumping into someone. I looked up from the paper to see a boy… wait… a girl… wait… what the hell is it? It was wearing really baggy clothes and a hat. Its face looked kind of innocent.

"Sorry." I mumbled. It looked at me and smiled, "S'okay. You new this year?"

"Yeah. Grade 11."

"Oh cool. I'm in grade 10. Names Adam." He (apparently) stuck his hand out and I shook it. "Laila."

"I'd try to help you find your class buuut, I probably don't know where it is." He said.

"Haha, yeah it's ok. I'll figure it out."

"At least lemme try!" He laughed, and snatched the paper from my hand. I giggled, and he read my schedule. "Aha! See! Same lunch!" He said, trying to sound as if he just proved himself right.

"Ooohhh, cause I need SO much help trying to find a cafeteria." I laughed.

"You should sit with me today. Get to know some people. Schools about to start soo, I guess I'll see you around" He said and then stalked off. I finally found my locker, and attempted to remember the combo. After grabbing my supplies for first period, I ran off.

After finding my 1st period class, I sat down and got prepared to doze off. (which I did). The bell rang and my eyes shot open. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. Boy, it was going to be a looong year in that class. I read my schedule again for 2nd period. English, Mrs. Dawes. Cool.

I found her class and entered. I looked around and saw Adam. He noticed me and smiled, and I grinned back. He motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Hey! I guess you didn't see we had the same English class. I thought you were in the 10th grade?" I remembered.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda gifted in English I guess. Oh, there's another 10th grader in here, too. You'll get to meet her. She's pretty cool." He told me.

"Awesome" I smiled.

"You know, for a emo-looking girl, you're pretty nice and happy." He observed.

"Yeah, I'm just strange like th-" I was cut off by the sight in front of me… The guy driving the hearse…the cute dude…? My heart skipped a beat, and I stopped breathing.

Adam noticed my pause in motion and voice. "Heeello?" I stayed still and watched. He walked over to us and sat in front of Adam. I looked away from him, regaining a state of mind.

"Hey Adam." He said. His voice, it was so smooth and calm. I loved it.

"Hey Eli," Adam greeted. Eli. So that's his name, "Laila, this is Eli. Eli, Laila."

I couldn't speak, so I just smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were a beautiful green.

"Hi, Laila" He said. Oh boy. Control yourself girl, control yourself! "Hey."I managed. He smiled… No. He smirked, and I felt like melting. Damn, he was hot. I was about to blush when a girl walked into class and sat down next to Adam's other side. She had red-ish curly bouncy hair and a wide grin on her face.

She looked at Eli longingly and honestly, it bugged the fuck out of me. The bell rang and everyone got in their seats. The clock ticked on and on… and all of my focus was on Eli.

"Alright, your partners will be…" Mrs. Dawes started, "Eli and Clare…"

Everything just stopped. I didn't listen to anything else she said. Eli and CLARE? Shit. I really don't this chick, especially since she just smiled at Mrs. Dawes partner choice for her. I was completely zoned out until I heard a loud clap in my ear.

"Earth to Laila!" I heard Adam say.

"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry. I zoned out."

"No shit." He said, "So partner, what are we gonna write about?"

"Partner?"

"Did you NOT just hear Mrs. Dawes?"

Oops. I guess zoning out isn't a good idea. I looked over and saw Clare and Eli talking. I don't know why it was actually killing me to see them like that. This was going to be a loooong year….


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch rolled around pretty quickly. I was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria and as I entered, I was startled by how many people were just walking around like it ain't shit, talking, and loudly if I might add. I looked around for a bit, hoping to find Adam. But since I couldn't, I shrugged and walked over to the lunch line.

As I came to a stop behind some guy in the lunch line, I heard some more footsteps behind me. I didn't really pay much mind to it until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and was disappointed to who I was encountered with.

Clare.

"Hi Laila! I'm Clare. I'm sure you saw me in English class earlier today." She said, in a bubbly manner. She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Hey Clare." I said in a mono tone voice.

"I just thought I should introduce myself, you know, since your Adam's partner and well a friend of Adam's is a friend of mine!" She said.

_Uhmmm no thanks. I'll just stick to Adam and Eli for now._ I felt like saying, but held it in. I had a feeling that if I pissed her off, she wouldn't act so innocent. Something about the way she acted seemed fake.

The line scooted on up and we started getting our lunches.

"So Clare… where's Adam?" I asked.

"They're…." she stretched out, looking around to find them, "Ah! Right there!"

So pointed to the far right corner and my heart jumped. Adam and Eli were sitting and chatting. "Great, let's go." I said.

We walked on over to them, and they looked up.

"Well hellloooo there Clare. Sup Laila." Adam greeted, slouching in his chair.

"Heeey!" I said, a little sing-songy. I heard Clare giggle behind me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

We took our seats, and the whole time my heart was pounding out of my chest. I tried to act cool in front of Eli, and not like a total freak like usual. But I wasn't sure which type of girl he liked. We all ate and carried along quite well. And I would've enjoyed it if it wasn't for Clare.

I looked over to Eli for a second and immediately blushed and looked away, because he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. My mind raced to places it shouldn't race to if I didn't want my heart broken. What if he liked me? Does he think I'm cute? Does he like Clare? What if we went out? And… kissed? But my thoughts were broken by the sound of Clare.

"Laila…Laila?" I heard her call, and I came back to reality.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" I mumbled.

"Woooow. First day at Degrassi and you're already zoning out. Eh…Magic of this dumbass school." Adam observed. And I narrowed my eyes at him and let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, anyways, I was asking you where you went to before here." Clare said.

"Oh, um, I've lived in America all my life. But my family moved here because of a, um, wrongdoing of mine. I do regret it. But it's not something I tell many people. Anyways, I went to a school called Washington High. It was an okay school I guess. I miss America and my friends back at home. But people here are pretty welcoming, so it's all good." I explained.

"What'd you do?" I heard a smooth voice ask… Eli. My heart pounded faster.

"Huh?" I asked. Stupid. God Dammit. Pay attention.

"You said you moved here because of a wrongdoing… what'd you do?" He asked, sitting up in his chair.

"It's um, uh…" I stuttered. "It's not really something I want to talk about …sorry."

"It's cool, I was just wondering." He said, leaning back into his chair. But I looked up into his eyes for a second, and he looked back into mine. He gave me a little smile, and I blushed and looked down.

Suddenly, I felt water spill all over my shirt. I gasped at the coldness of it and looked up. Clare… that bitch. She got up, "Oh my gosh! Laila, I'm so so sorry! My water bottle spilled! I'm sorry!"

I got up, "It's ok, I'll just go to the restroom, and uh try to dry off…" I said, and walked off. As soon as I was out of the cafeteria I looked back and saw her sitting back down in MY seat. Next to Eli. She scooched in and started talking and smiling and giggling. She was looking longingly at Eli. Worst part? Eli moved in closer to her, too.

You've gotta be kidding me. That fucking bitch. I huffed and walked over to the ladies room. I opened the door and jogged inside over to the mirrors.

Some of the water got in my hair, and my make up, but mostly my shirt and tie. Luckily, it was only water, and I was wearing black. Not very see-through. I grabbed some paper towels and dabbed off the most of it. I cleaned the most I could of it. I fixed up my make up, but most of it washed off because of the stupid water. I left the remaining of it on, but took the smudges away.

I let out a frustrated groan, and walked out. I stopped when I realized there was someone waiting for me.

Eli? I felt my heart pound again. He walked towards me and smirked, "Sorry, you took a while, thought I should come and check on you."

"Oh, thanks. I'm fine. It's just water." I giggled.

"Yeah, I know. But I hope you know, Clare didn't mean to do it. You seemed pretty mad when you walked out of there." He walked just a bit closer to me.

"No, no. Ha I'm okay, thanks." I mumbled.

"Okay," He replied, "… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

He opened his mouth, but before the words could come out, I saw a bouncy haired devil appear, "You guys, come on! Adam and I are waiting." Damn Clare and her peppiness.

Eli looked back at me and smiled, "C'mon."

~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~

The bell rang and school was out. I couldn't believe that was just ONE day. What the hell can happen in a whole school year?

I was walking out of school when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flipped around and before me was Eli.

"Oh, hey." I welcomed with a smile.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to come along with Adam, Clare, and I to the Dot…" He proposed.

"The Dot?" I asked, confused.

"It's a little restaurant down the street." He informed me.

"Oh, cool. Yeah, I'd love to come." I grinned. We walked on to his car until I remembered… I have a car.

"Oh shit. Eli, after the Dot, do you think you can um, drive me back here? My car is parked over there." I said, pointing to my car across the lot.

He opened the car door for me, "Yeah 'course."

"Thank you." He was so kind and cute and…. SNAP OUT OF IT DAMMIT. I sat down and he shut the door, going to the driver's seat and jumping in.

"Hey, Eli… What were you gonna ask me back in the hallway?" I asked. He looked somewhat nervous.

"Oh uh, forget it. It's nothing important." He stuttered a bit.

"C'mon you can tell me! I'm human friendly!" I giggled.

"No, I can't. Please just drop it?" He pleaded. I gave in, "Fiiiine."

"Adam and Clare should be here soon. In the meantime, what's up?" He smiled.

"Oohhh, not much. Chillin' in Canada. In a fucking hearse, with this freak of a dude... you know no big deal…" I joked, laughing.

"Laila, why would you say that?" He said, with a complete serious face. I thought I actually hurt his feelings, and was about to apologize when he busted up laughing. I giggled along, playfully punching his arm several times, which meant I had to stretch across and get closer to him,

"Ouch!" He sarcastically said as I "punched" him in the gut. He chuckled, and once I calmed down I realized how close we were to each other. We both looked into each other's eyes and just stayed like that for a while, my heart beating fast.

I don't know why, but I started leaning…closer…closer…aaannnnn- KNOCK KNOCK. I quickly jumped back to my seat. Coming back to reality. Damn.

Adam and Clare was standing outside my side of the car, knocking on the glass. Adam waved and I shyly waved back. I heard Eli unlock the car door and they got it. Clare didn't look too happy to sit in the back and I mentally laughed at her. But I still couldn't help but feel a bit awkward considering I've only known Eli for a day and I was about to kiss him right there.

It didn't take long to get to the Dot. It really was right down the street and it was kinda small. I didn't mind though. We all got out of the car and walked on over to the entrance. One step in Adam yelled, "AHHHH COLDDD! THANK GOD."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, as Eli and Clare laughed.

"You know I was actually thinking about getting a seat outside buuuut-"I started.

"No. Hell no." Adam stated.

I put my hands up in surrender and giggled. A waiter came up to us and gave us a seat. He gave us some menus and left. Silence fell over our table as we looked over the menus.

"So!" Eli yelled, making us all jump. Adam crumpled up some napkins and threw them at Eli.

Eli just laughed it off, "So what are you guys getting?"

"I'm probably gonna get a salad or something." Clare mumbled.

"I'm getting a cheeseburger." I said, grinning.

"I'm getting food." Adam said. Eli narrowed his eyes at him, "No way I thought you're gonna eat a hamster."

"You know, Eli, maybe I actually _do _have a craving that only hamsters can satisfy!" Adam defended himself, sitting up in his chair trying to look tough.

"Uh huh…" Eli laugh to himself and looked down.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~

It was just me and Eli in the car now, he already dropped off Adam and Clare. He was taking me back to Degrassi because I left my car there. There was complete silence, except for the car's noise on the street. It wasn't a bad silence though. Not awkward.

Since we just dropped off Clare, the drive back to Degrassi would be a bit longer, so I had to talk to Eli if I didn't want it to actually become awkward.

"Hey, Eli, are you sure you can't tell me what you were going to ask me back there?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He replied.

"Can you at least tell me why you can't?"

It took him a while to reply, "Too soon I guess."

_Too soon… for what?_ I thought.

"Well alright then. But just know, I will find out one day!" I giggled.

"You sure will, Laila." He laughed. He pulled up to my car in the Degrassi student parking area. I opened the car door, got out and shut it. I turned back around and looked through the window that Eli was lowering.

I smiled, "Thanks for the ride, Eli."

"Well I wasn't going to let a pretty girl walk now would I?" He said with a really cute smirk. I blushed and looked down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said shyly, and backed away from the car.

He rolled the window back up and I gave him a quick wave before turning back to me car.

~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~

I was lying down in my bed, at night. Staring up into the ceiling. Just thinking. The Dot was a real fun place to hang with friends. We already have a few inside jokes. But, what if the kiss happened in the car? Would the whole time at the Dot been uncomfortable? Would he have regretted it and say it was just in the heat of the moment? What was he about to ask me? I groaned and rolled over.

What the fuck was I supposed to do? Clare obviously hates me because she likes Eli and I happen to be attracting all his attention. It's only been a day! I can't imagine how this year will go…


End file.
